Realizations
by Rawritsakookye
Summary: Takano attempts suicide, but Onodera arrives just in time to save his life. After recovering, Takano is still left with emotional wounds. Will Onodera be able to save him, or will Takano try to kill himself again, and succeed? Happy ending, I promise.
1. Poem

**HA! I'm alive! So, this is actually something I wrote like a year or two ago, back when I was a bit depressed. I think this came to life either around the time my friend died, or the one year anniversary of his death. Anyways, I found it recently and a new story began forming in the apocalyptic world that is my brain. Yes, it's depressing. I know, but just bear with me for a couple of chapters, and it will have a happy ending...I hope. So, Read, review and I will see you guys in about a week.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Breath <strong>

My life is flashing before my eyes.

I see the bloody blade in my hand,

The blood running down my neck and chest.

My life is slowly draining out of my body.

Alone in this white room, I lay dying.

Slowly, and painfully, I leave this cruel world.

Somehow I managed to survive up to this day.

My life was in complete disarray, until

I strayed from society and all I thought was wrong.

I tried following my heart, yet

I found an empty box where it should have been.

Now, I finally know the reason why

I felt I was lying to you, every time I said,

"I love you."

I had no heart, therefore I could not love.

I thought love was a fake emotion, and I knew

I was an empty shell of a man.

As I lay here, taking my last breathes of life,

I begin to believe I am doing the world a favor.

I start believing the world would be a better place, when I'm gone.

Though, the last thing I see before I lose consciousness is

You crying and repeatedly saying,

"I love you."

Sadly, I cannot hear your voice anymore.

Closing my eyes, I let the darkness close around me, and

As I take my last breath,

I have enough strength to mouth back,

"I love you, too."

Now I am certain Love is not a lie, and

I really do have a heart.

* * *

><p><strong>T^T So sad! i don't feel bad for writing this. Why? I felt so much better afterwords, so there. Stick THAT in your juice box and suck it. XP Don't forget to review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do I seem rich enough to afford to buy the copyright? No, that's why I'm writing about it!**

**I SWEAR IT GETS BETTER! (i think) Thanks to NarcissusXX for putting up with all the depression in this chapter. I'm pretty sure she's still alive, otherwise, I will have to find someone in the emo corner of eternal darkness to read this and edit it. I'm not too fond of that idea. Anywhore, here's chapter one. Please, PLEASE, PLEASE! Read and review. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

I awoke to the sounds of incessant beeping. Surprisingly, I was in a bed, hooked up to multiple IVs. My throat was dry; a sign of being unconscious for far too long. How I ended up in the hospital, I couldn't remember. I do remember the blood. MY blood. And the blade; the one that I had used to end it all. At least, I tried to end it all. My being in a hospital bed, proved I had failed. Unless, this was a cruel trick God was playing.

I looked around and found I wasn't alone. The only other person in the room was the one person I had been trying to escape. He has my heart and knows full well that he does. The more I try to convince him that I love him, the more he crushes my heart with his denial. If only there was something I could do to make him finally believe me.

"I love you." How many time had I tried to tell him these three words? How many times is he going to accuse me of toying with his feelings? I'm not. Doesn't he realize how much pain he causes me when he runs away? Doesn't he realize that I truly do love him?

I was tired of it. If he, the one person I ever truly loved, continuously rejected me and made it clear, I would give up. He accuses me of toying with HIS feelings, when he is the one toying with mine. He doesn't see how he keeps giving me a false sense of hope, then crushing it in a heartbeat. Every time he gives in to my advances, then runs around and rejects me, he hurts me; verbally and emotionally.

I grew tired of his games, even when he couldn't take a hint. I wanted an end to my own pain. Alcohol and cigarettes weren't enough anymore. I needed a real release. That's when I turned to other forms of escape. I tried everything from coke to meth, yet I always ended up thinking about Onodera and the times we shared in high school. Countless times I found myself thinking how our lives would be different if he hadn't misunderstood that nervous chuckle. We would still be happy, and he would still be mine.

I found every memory painful, like a knife continuously being thrust into my heart, so I turned to the quick and easy way out. I thought that death could finally give me the escape I wanted. The escape I needed.

I never counted on my plan backfiring.

* * *

><p><strong>If you haven't cried by now, I bow to your nerves of steal. *bows down* So, review, and I will most likely come back next week, or whenever my beta decides she has tortured my second chapter enough to let it come home. <strong>


	3. Chapter 2

******Here's Chapter 2. Sorry it's so late. I've been dealing with school and exercise lately. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, and thanks to MeikoKuran999 for being my Beta. **

**On with the story, and don't forget to review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

As I slid the knife across my throat, I felt the warmth of my own blood flowing out of the newly made cut, forming a thick crimson river. I began feeling the effects of blood loss almost immediately.

'This is it. This is the end.' I thought, as I felt my consciousness slipping.

I would've died without having to face him again, if it weren't for my carelessness of leaving my front door open. It would have been a peaceful end. I knew he would be the one to find me. I had made sure of it. I slipped a note and my spare key into his mail slot before he came home, letting him know why and what I'd done. Unfortunately, my plan failed.

Upon seeing the open door to my apartment, Onodera came to check on me. He found me lying on the kitchen floor surrounded by a pool of my own blood. Of course, he called for an ambulance. That explains how I ended up in the hospital, but I never would have expected what he did next, though.

"Takano-san! Why? Why would you do this? I-I please don't die! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for being so inconsiderate. I love you Saga-senpai."

Onodera, you sure have bad timing. I had to be dying for you to confess your love? Honestly, you're the worst, but I can never bring myself to hate you. The oddest of situations bring about your confessions. This feels like high school all over again.

I felt his warm hands caressing my cold skin. I reached up with what little strength I had, taking his hand in mine. Now, my sight was beginning to be plagued with dark spots. Before I finally slipped from such a cruel reality, I mustered with the last of my strength, using all the willpower I had left, and mouthed, "I love you, too."

**Onodera's P.O.V.**

It's all my fault; I just shouldn't have been such an ass. There are no excuses for the way I've treated him. I had always believed he loved me, but a part of me that didn't understand how I could love him again was still in denial. I still didn't want any of this to happen. I only ran so I could think. I wanted clear up my own feelings, clear up all of the confusion that had been plaguing me. I never thought in the least that it would, or even could, ever end up like this. I found his note with the spare key, when I briefly came into my apartment before going to the hospital. I had known about all of the smoking and alcohol, but I never knew about the pills, or the extensive amounts of coke and other drugs, let alone the cutting. But how could I? He had kept it so well hidden for the past six months; the six months that I was under the illusion he had already given up.

Knowing I was the cause of his pain made me realize just how horribly I had treated him. I truly had never wanted this to happen and now, I may never be able to voice how I feel. I love him. I really do, I loved him so much but I was still blind to my own feelings. Well, I may have denied it before, but now I'm sure of it. It's sad how he had to be dying in front of me for me to finally realize my feelings. Now, I realize that I can't imagine a life without him. I couldn't before, and I can't now.

I haven't been in to work for three days. Instead, I've spending my time in his room waiting for him to wake. I want to be here when he finally wakes, if he wakes. I want to be the first person he sees, so I can apologize.

"Onodera?"

I was sitting with my face buried in my hands, when I heard his weak, raspy voice call my name. I looked up and saw his surprised face. His eyes held different emotions; hurt and sadness were the strongest. This wasn't an expression I was used to. I wanted to run to him and comfort him, but my own guilt kept me from doing so. I slowly got up and walked to over to the bedside. Just looking at him in such a vulnerable state makes my heart ache. I don't deserve the undying love he has for me. After all I put him through I should be the one in his place not him. I should be the one suffering.

"I'm sorry, Takano-san. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. I'm so sorry. I don't deserve your love. I've been such an insensitive bastard. I'm sorry."

"Onodera, what are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! Another chapter down, about ten or more to go. I honestly have no idea how long this will be. I'm making it up as I go. The rating may change later on, or it could just stay the same.<strong>

**Don't forget to review. Luvz ya!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for all of those lovely reviews. Cookies for everyone. Thanks to MeikoKuran999 for editing this. Hope fully I will have the next chapter up by next week. I just need to write in my notebook cause It's on my phone right now. The story will be getting better now that Takano is- OOPSIES! I almost spoiled the chapter. . But, it will get better after this. **

**Disclaimer: I obviously am not rich enough to own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi. I am poor when it comes to owning those rights. Damn my inability to not be entertaining enough for the world!**

**Story time! "ONWARD CLAUNCY!" (one-shot of choice to whomever can guess what that quote is from.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Onodera, what are you doing here?"

"W-what?" Does he not want me here? I don't understand. I thought he would be happy to see me.

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I-I'm sorry. I haven't gone to work in three days. I've been here most of the time."

He stared at me with a hollow expression before lying back against the pillow. At that moment, the doctor came in, and I was ushered out of the room. Since I wasn't going to be let into the room for a while, I went down to the cafeteria. I hadn't eaten in a day and was starting to feel the consequences.

I picked up a bagel and coffee from the line and took a table by the window. Outside, everything was as peaceful as any summer day could be. Soon, I found myself wondering if I could ever enjoy a day like today with Takano-san.

**~ Takano's P.O.V. ~**

I fell asleep shortly after the doctors left. When I woke up, Onodera was sitting back in the same chair he was in earlier. '_He still hasn't gone to work?'_

"Onodera, what are you doing?"

"Ah! Takano-san, you're awake. I just wanted to apologize for how I've treated you. I've been really insensitive, and I only hurt you. When I found you in your apartment, I-I was afraid you really would die. I only pushed you away because I needed time to think about my feelings toward you. I was going to tell you that same day that I realized I love you after finally straightening out my feelings," I stared at him for a good minute before I was sure he wasn't going to continue.

"I'm sorry, too. I was being childish and selfish. I shouldn't have put you through all of that. I bottled up my feelings for too long, and I ruined things on my own because I was so afraid you would leave for good."

"I'm sorry for everything- both my actions and words. I was afraid back then, but I'm not anymore. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't trust me right now. I know you're troubled, but is there any way to start over and make it work?"

He started crying and repeating 'I'm sorry,' but it's not his fault. If anything, it's mine. I didn't communicate, I tried to force him; I'm the reason he's like this. If there was a way to turn back time and fix everything, I would.

"Onodera. Stop. It's not entirely your fault. It was my fault, too."

He came up to the bed and reached out to take my hand. He stopped when he saw me tense. I'm afraid. Afraid of everything that could go wrong. I relaxed intent on trying to fix things and let him take my hand in his. It felt considerably warmer compared to mine, making me feel worse. He has a way of warming up the arctic that is my heart.

"Takano-san, let me take care of you. We can start from there."

"They're releasing me the day after tomorrow. Don't worry so much about me. I'll be fine if you leave me for a day. Go to work tomorrow. At least give me that much, for now," he sighed and gripped my hand tighter. I could tell he didn't want to leave me alone.

"Onodera, you know I don't appreciate half-assed work. Go to work tomorrow. I'll be fine, and Kisa and the others will be reassured you're still alive."

"Fine, I'll go to work tomorrow, but I'm still going to come by if I have time after work."

At my request, he left before dark, which left me wondering why he can't show his caring side a bit more often.

* * *

><p><strong>The End...at least for this chapter. <strong>

**!**

**Reviews let me live through winter! Feed me reviews or I will die of starvation and it will be the end of this work of fiction.**

**And of course, I will write a one-shot of choice to the _FIRST_ person who can guess what the quote is from. ("Onward, Clauncy!")**

**~Ja nee~**


	5. IMPORTANT!

**Chapter 4 has been sent to my Beta. I have been working non-stop with finalities for college and sketch requests. This next chapter is longer than the others, which is part of the reason why it took me so long to finish. I also had an extremely odd case of writer's block at one point. Hopefully the next chapter will be up by the end of the week, or before I go off on vacation.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Here is the long awaited Chapter 4. It took me a while to write this because of random tests and college stuffs. At least I finished the chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Onodera's P.O.V.**

Work wasn't something I looked forward to today, but if Takano-san wanted me to come do my work, who was I to refuse? I'm trying to regain his trust. Buttering him up may not be the best way to do this, and I know it probably seems like I'm trying to screw him over. I just don't know how else to go about this.

Two days' worth of storyboards greeted me in a nice pile on my desk. I managed to complete a little more than a day's worth before going home. I noticed it's much quieter without Takano-san shouting all the time and I get more done at my desk when I'm not running random errands. I hate to admit this, but I'm starting to miss the man. I hate all this paperwork, but it's my fault it did all pile up.

**Takano's P.O.V.**

I thought I wouldn't get rid of him so easily. I was starting to get a headache, but at least I got him to agree to go to work. But, I lied. It may not be the best way to start things off, but I can't stand hospitals. Ritsu's worrying started to get annoying as well. I just have to get home before he does to make it seem like a change of plans, and I have to hide these bandages; they're creeping me out.

'Onodera, I know you have a lot of work to catch up on, so please go home to finish. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine.' *send*

'Fine.'

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better, but I still can't believe they put me on suicide watch, and I still have to go to therapy."

"That's your own fault. You should've thought about what you were doing, before you went through with it."

"I know I wasn't thinking. I should work on that, but there are more important things I need to fix first."

Great. First, I get a lecture from Onodera, and now from Yokozawa. I really do need to fix my bad habits, but right now I'm just thankful I'm out of the hospital and wasn't sent to the psych ward. I don't have to go through most of the therapy people usually go through, thanks to Isaka. That man has connections with some very strange people. I still have to take medication, but Onodera luckily has a degree in psychology, so I don't have to blow up on a random shrink.

**Onodera P.O.V.**

Finally, work is over and done with. Now, to go home and finish four and a half days of work, well, at least try to finish all of it. *sigh* Why do things like this always happen to me? Is the world that against me? Or is it just my luck? Reaching my building, I hurried to the elevator thinking how nice a warm bath would feel. Once the elevator stopped at my floor, I exited only to find someone I didn't expect to be here.

Takano-san was standing in front of his apartment. This has to be a dream. He's supposed to still be at the hospital. He told me himself he wasn't to be released until tomorrow.

"Ah. Ritsu, you're home."

**Takano P.O.V. **

Shit. I wasn't planning on coming home at the same time.

"Takano-san! I thought you weren't going to be released until tomorrow."

I already fucked up. He throws all of his feelings out when I wake up, and I promised to make things work. This isn't good; lying from the start. How do I get out of this?

"I didn't want to tell you I was being released today because I knew you wouldn't have gone to work."

"That's it? You could have told me to get out and go to work. Why would you find the need to lie?"

"You never listen to what I say unless we're at work, and even then you still retort. I know I shouldn't have lied, but at the moment it seemed like the best option. I didn't know how else to get you to listen. I was starting to get a headache, and you wouldn't stop apologizing."

I could tell Onodera was starting to get even angrier. He beats himself confessing, and I'm here making it seem like it wasn't worth his time. I don't mean to make things seem the way they do, but his stubbornness makes it hard for me to explain some things.

"I wouldn't be apologizing if you hadn't tried to kill yourself, but even if the circumstances were different I think I would still find myself apologizing. Argh! I'm too stressed out to talk to you calmly. I'm going home to finish my work."

He tried to walk past me to get to his apartment, but I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to mine, instead.

"Ta-Takano-san! What are you doing? Let go! I need to go home and finish my work."

"Shut up."

"I-"

I felt him give up his struggle. I've never been this harsh with him. I heard him trying to hold back sobs as I sat him on the couch. I knelt before him, trying to get him to look me in the eye.

"Onodera? Onodera, look at me," he slowly looked up when he heard my softer tone of voice.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied to you, but I really didn't know what to do. Your apologies made me feel guiltier than I already was. I feel horrible for putting you through all of this, and I don't want you to beat yourself up for something that was entirely my doing. I know it seemed like it was your fault and blame yourself, but I'm the only guilty party. I'm sorry for unintentionally hurting you. I want to make things better, and I want to make this work. I love you. I really, really love you."

"I want to make things work, too but lying to me like that made me feel untrustworthy. I know you didn't mean it, but it still hurt."

Onodera started crying then. I got up and sat next to him on the couch. I pulled him into a hug, and he clung to me and started crying harder.

"I'm sorry, Ritsu."

"I'm sorry, too. I love you, Masamune," I tensed at hearing those four words. I had waited so long to hear them that I was instantly filled with happiness.

"I love you, too, Ritsu."

* * *

><p><strong>Longest chapter yet. This is also part of the reason it took so long for me to finish. So...<strong>

**Read and review, and I will hopefully have the next chapter uploaded before I go on vacation.**


	7. ISWEARILLWRITE!

**Konichiwa mina-san! **

**SO, I had a bit of a writer's block halfway through writing the next chapter. **

**I'm back to writing but first...**

**WARNING!**

**The next chapter will contain...LEMONS.**

**Yes. You have read right. LEMONS. Not LIMES, but LEMONS. The all mighty LEMONS!**

**Now, if you no likey lemons, then before you get to that section, STOP READING.**

**The story will make sense without the lemons, but well...it is a bit of fanservice.**

**Now, back to writing diligently like a good girl.**

**~Ja nee~**


	8. Chapter 5

**I am alive. I did fall off the face of the Earth for a bit, but doesn't everyone? **

**Here's chapter 5 and of course, your oh so lovely lemons. The start and end of the lemons are signaled by bold in parentheses. **

**I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review. **

* * *

><p><strong>Onodera P.O.V.<strong>

"Where am I?" I woke up in a strange room. Strange, until I saw him. "Takano-san?"

**Takano P.O.V.**

I put my work aside when Onodera woke up. He looked around groggily before realization hit him.

"Takano-san?"

I gave him a cup of warm tea to help him relax. He took it, muttering a quiet 'thank you,' and began drinking slowly.

"Ritsu."

"Hnn?" He looked up from drinking his tea with a dazed expression. He's so adorable sometimes.

"Are you feeling better?"

He nodded his head before putting the now empty cup on the bedside table and cuddling back up into the sheets. Once I was certain he was sleeping, I grabbed my work and settled down on the couch. Ugh! So much work. Now I really need to work on thinking things through. These mangakas aren't making things easier. How could they possibly think of submitting something so half-assed and get away with it? Onodera has been getting much better at editing these, though. Some of these manuscripts barely make any sense without all the edits.

"Takano-san? Takano-san!" I awoke to Onodera shaking me slightly. When did I fall asleep?

"What's wrong, Ritsu?"

"I'm hungry," the cutest blush spread across his face almost making me laugh. Instead, I pulled him into a hug, causing him to fall awkwardly onto my lap.

"Takano-san, let me up."

"Not yet. Stay like this a little longer" He huffed, but didn't fight. We stayed like that for a good while before Ritsu's stomach interrupted. *Growl*

"Alright, I'm making food."

"Took you long enough. I'm starving."

"Do you want me to cook, or do you want to get take-out?"

"I don't think I'll be able to wait patiently for you to finish cooking. Let's get take-out."

I grabbed my keys and we headed out to a little Chinese place.

**Onodera P.O.V.**

This feels so natural. Being with Takano-san like this is comfortable. Curse my lack of confidence. I shouldn't be afraid to let this work.

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

After dinner, Onodera ran to his apartment next door after some protest by Takano. He came back some time later with an overnight bag. They sat on the couch and watched a sappy chick flick, slept together, Takano got better, they got married, adopted three little monster, and lived happily ever after. NOT! Okay, some of that is true, but all good things come to those who wait. Psh! Fuck that. I can't wait to get this out of my head. Now, pay close attention because this will only be written once.

Takano attacked (in a good way) Onodera when he came back into the apartment. Onodera was taken by surprise but quickly melted into the kiss. Takano snaked his arms around Onodera's waist, pulling him closer. Onodera wrapped his arms around Takano's neck, pulling him closer as he parted his lips, allowing Takano to explore his mouth. They parted for air, looking deeply into each other's eyes.

"What was that for?" Onodera asked, after regaining his breath.

"I missed you," replied Takano with a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

"I was only gone for ten minutes."

"I know," Onodera rolled his eyes.

"You have abandonment issues."

**(The sinful acts of coitus begin here)**

Takano led Ritsu to the bedroom, before claiming his lips once more. He slowly backed Ritsu up against the edge of the bed. Pushing him onto the bed, Takano began roaming his hands up and down Ritsu's sides. Ritsu gave a small whimper of disappointment as Takano broke the kiss. Takano then began trailing kisses along Ritsu's jawline, down to his neck.

"Ngh."

Takano began caressing Ritsu's stomach and chest, slowly riding his shirt up to expose more of the creamy skin he was addicted to. Nipping and sucking on the skin where Ritsu's neck met his shoulder, Takano left his mark. Ritsu was writhing in pleasure at this point. With a burst of boldness, Ritsu snaked his hands under Takano's shirt, caressing his muscular torso. Pulling Takano's shirt up eagerly, Ritsu rid Takano of the oppressive article. Takano then began kissing Ritsu passionately before leaning up to his ear and giving it a tentative lick along the shell.

"So eager."

Takano then stripped Ritsu of his shirt and began trailing open-mouthed kisses down his chest, until finding an already pert nipple. Latching his mouth onto one, Takano swirled his tongue around it, while tweaking the other between his fingers. Ritsu's hands found their way to Takano's hair, slightly pulling the raven locks.

"Ta-Masamune, qui-ah! Quit teasing. Ngh!"

Takano stopped his ministrations, and then continued kissing down Ritsu's chest and stomach, stopping when he reached the hem of his pants. Before he could begin undoing Ritsu's pants, he was pulled into a heated kiss. As their tongues battled for dominance, Takano undid Ritsu's belt and pants. He began stroking Ritsu's still clothed member, causing the adorable uke to moan and allowing Takano to dominate. Soon, Takano's more animalistic nature took over, which led both himself and Ritsu to be completely exposed to one another. Takano settled himself between Ritsu's thighs, caressing them. He began kissing down Ritsu's inner thigh before reaching his manhood.

Ritsu's breath hitched as Takano licked the slit before taking the tip into his mouth. Takano then began bobbing his head, gradually taking in more of Ritsu's member. He ran his tongue along the underside of Ritsu's member, eliciting a moan from the other. Takano hummed in approval, causing Ritsu to writhe and moan in pleasure.

Ritsu was in heaven. He questioned ever doubting Takano, yet still felt guilt. Something was nagging at the back of his mind, but he quickly disregarded it as he was struck with another wave of pleasure. He felt Takano quicken his pace; the pressure in his lower region intensifying.

"Ta-ka-no…ah! I-I'm Ngh!"

Ritsu spilt his seed in Takano's mouth, the latter drinking up every last drop. Ritsu pulled Takano into a heated kiss, tasting himself. Using the kiss as a distraction, Takano blindly covered his fingers in lube. He pushed one digit into Ritsu's tight hole, slowly thrusting it in and out. Ritsu began moaning in pleasure, and Takano took the opportunity to add a second finger. Ritsu tensed at the sudden intrusion, but quickly relaxed. Takano scissored his fingers before adding a third, earning a small pained whimper from Ritsu.

Quickly finding the bundle of nerves, which caused Ritsu to see stars and relax, Takano continued stretching his partner. Once Ritsu was stretched enough, Takano positioned himself before slowly entering the smaller uke. Setting a slow pace, he buried himself deeper with each thrust.

"Masamune…move…..f-faster!"

Takano complied wholeheartedly with Ritsu's request, quickening with an almost animalistic pace. Close to reaching his release, Takano reached between their bodies and began pumping Ritsu's member in time with his thrusts. Soon, both came together, Each other's names being chanted by the other.

**(END OF COITUS)**

Takano and Onodera snuggled together, too spent to bother thoroughly cleaning up. Onodera snuggled up against Takano, allowing the other to pull him close. The nagging feeling came back, but he decided to ignore it.

"I love you, Ritsu,"Takano leaned in to kiss Onodera chastely.

"I love you too, Masamune. Now, go to sleep. We have work tomorrow."

Takano chuckled and kissed Onodera once more before drifting off into dreamland. To say Onodera had a fitful sleep that night is an understatement. He was plagued by nightmares, yet he brushed them off as nervousness. He awoke the next morning realizing one important detail as he quickly sat up in bed.

"Yokozawa!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my! Isn't this a surprise? (not to me ^O^) Could Ritsu be having an affair? What will Takano have to say about this? And who is the mysterious man watching their every move? (just kidding XD) Next chapter: Yokozawa P.O.V. <strong>


	9. Chapter 6

**Gomen-ne Mina-san! I've been MIA for a while, but here's chapter 6. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Yokozawa!"

At hearing his lover's exclamation, Takano sat up and attempted to hug Onodera. Before Takano could touch him, Onodera quickly got out of bed. Confused, Takano called out to him, only to be ignored.

"Onodera?"

"…"

"Ristu?"

"Takano-san!" Onodera exclaimed, coming out of his trance, "Sorry, I just remembered something."

He tried to brush the situation off as nothing, only to have Takano press further into it.

"Would this 'something' have anything to do with Yokozawa?"

Onodera froze. He hadn't thought Takano heard him. He had barely whispered the name, but maybe Takano had already been awake. 'Damn. I thought I would be able to get away with this,' Now, his plan had failed. Onodera had planned on leaving for work early in order to avoid Yokozawa as much as possible, or, knowing his luck, dealing with his situation as soon as possible. He didn't want Takano to be involved, fearing a fight. He could hold his own in a fight, after all.

"No, I just wanted to get to the office early."

"I'll go with you. I still have work to finish."

'Damn, I thought I had a chance. He probably suspects something by now.' Onodera's thoughts were interrupted by a pair of strong arms encircling his waist. He leant back into Takano's broad chest, feeling a pang of guilt as he did so. He knew Takano would find out eventually and the consequences would be worse than now. He felt Takano rest his cheek against the top of his head.

"You okay?"

Onodera wanted nothing more than to tell Takano of his problem, but his pride was keeping him from doing so. Takano knew something was bothering his little uke. He wasn't stupid. He could tell by the way he easily spaced out. There was no doubt in his mind; Onodera was hiding something. Swallowing his pride, Onodera turned in Takano's arms to face him, and spoke.

"Promise you won't overreact?"

"Promise."

"Well, before your trip to the hospital, I ran into Yokozawa. He and I talked, and…well…umm…"

"What did he say to you?"

Onodera could hear the worry and anger in Takano's voice. He shrunk into himself a bit before continuing, keeping his head down.

"He…he said that if I ever hurt you, he wouldn't hesitate to take you away."

**Takano P.O.V.**

I hugged him closer, feeling him shake. I thought I made it clear to Yokozawa to leave us alone. I felt Onodera's tears on my nightshirt. Yokozawa's words must have really gotten to him for him to be crying about it.

"It's okay, Ritsu. I'm not going anywhere. Nothing is going to break us apart. I promise," I pet his hair to calm him down. I know he can hold his own, but he's been denying his feelings up until now. An emotional strain could make him doubt his feelings again.

"I'm afraid. He doesn't like me much to begin with, and he probably thinks this is my fault. I've been avoiding him for the past week. He seemed serious when we talked. I'm afraid he will do something drastic."

"I'll talk to him. Don't worry. Come on, let's go shower."

After a quick shower, and make-out session, we went to work, only to be met by Yokozawa in the elevator. I was hoping to talk to him alone, but it seems that plan won't work. Unless, he just doesn't talk to us.

"Good morning, Takano, Onodera," There was so much venom in his voice when he acknowledged Onodera.

"Good morning, Yokozawa-san," I heard Onodera reply meekly.

"Morning," I simply replied. I hoped he wouldn't bring anything up, but unfortunately today is not my day.

"Onodera, can I speak with you alone?"

I saw Onodera flinch at this.

"Yokozawa, if you have anything to say to Ritsu, say it now. Unless it isn't work related, in which case, I won't allow it. "

"What do you mean you won't allow it? It's not like you two-you did! Didn't you?"

"And if we did?" I honestly don't know what he's talking about, "What's it to you?"

"How can you still be with him? He's done nothing but hurt you. He doesn't deserve you."

By now, we had moved to one of the break rooms, so as not to disturb the others who had arrived early. Granted, we weren't yelling, but Yokozawa put so much hate into his voice. I know he's temperamental, but this is raw hate. Onodera has done nothing wrong, unless having my heart is counted, and Yokozawa is jumping to conclusions and accusing him of hurting me. True, he may hurt me back in high school, but this time, I was the one at fault.

"Yokozawa, he hasn't hurt me since high school. I hurt him. It's my decision whether I stay with him or not, so butt out."

"But-"

"No buts! I don't want to hear about you harassing Onodera about our relationship again," I grabbed Onodera's arm and led him out of the break room.

"I'm sorry."

"Onodera, what are you apologizing for? You have done nothing wrong."

"I'm always causing you trouble. Even I have wondered why you're still with me. It's not just Yokozawa."

He's already confessed and now he doubts his decision? He wasn't complaining before. He must not have told me everything since he seems so afraid of Yokozawa. *sigh* This is going to be even more of a pain in the ass than it already is.

**Yokozawa P.O.V.**

Tch. There must be some other reason why Masamune is still with that brat. He can't possibly believe he'll have a healthy relationship with Onodera. I warned him. I'm going to do everything in my power to get rid of Onodera and allow Masamune to heal properly. He deserves much better than that heartbreaker.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this chapter is a bit mean, but it had to be done in order for the plot to be like a nice, thick, juicy lemony one-shot. Muahahaha! Review please. ^^<strong>


	10. Chapter 7

**Two chapters in one night! WHOOOOO! I actually already had these done, but I was just waiting for my beta to be done with this one. I guess I forgot to upload chapter 6 in the meantime, but anyways, thanks so much to MeikoKuran999 for editing this story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V.**

Two months had passed since Takano's release from the hospital. Twice a week, he would have sessions with Onodera to discuss his progress. Onodera would ask the routine questions, and in turn, receive some awkward or sexual answers. Needless to say, despite the therapy, their relationship became stronger. During the sessions, they learned more and more about the other, allowing their romance to bloom even more.

Nearing the end of the second month, Onodera began receiving strange phone calls and messages from an unknown number. He thought nothing of it at first, until the subjects became personal. Takano knew nothing of the calls or messages, and Onodera planned to keep it that way. He would deal with the issue himself.

As the days went by, Onodera became paranoid. He had the constant feeling of being watched. He should have suspected something, since Yokozawa had not bothered him in quite a while, but work and keeping his issue from Takano were his main priorities. Unable to trace the number, Onodera suspected it was a prepaid phone. He was on the constant look out for anything, or anyone, suspicious. Little did he know, Takano knew from the start there was something wrong.

**Takano P.O.V.**

Onodera has been acting weird lately. He's constantly looking around, and he seems jumpy all the time. I don't know if Yokozawa has anything to with this, but I need to find out. Asking Ritsu about it will only make him feel uncertain and try to deny the whole thing. I don't think he knows that I know about the phone calls and messages. He's been receiving some strange packages too, but I haven't let him see those.

I'll just pretend everything is fine. It's the best I can do.

"Onodera."

"Yes, Takano-san?"

"Take these to the printers."

"Yes."

I could have sent someone else. So much for trying to make him feel better.

**Onodera P.O.V.**

Damn that Takano! I feel like I'm being stalked and he still wants me to run errands by myself? Right, I haven't told him about the calls and messages. Silly me. I should tell him, but I'm afraid it'll get worse. I don't know who would do this, or if this is a joke or not. I know what I'm doing isn't what I should be doing, especially if I want to keep his trust. I just find it hard to tell him these things, knowing he's the jealous type, and his short temper.

I walked down to the printers, feeling I was being followed the entire time. I guess I'm been too paranoid, since I wouldn't be the only one going to the printers, but the feeling I get isn't a good one. I made it to the printers just in time to submit the manuscript. Returning to the office, I felt the presence again. This time, it felt like the person was closer. I turned the corner and was shoved into an alleyway. This is the worst timing to get mugged, or raped, or murdered….or glared at by Yokozawa. Wait, what? Yokozawa?

"Yo-Yokozawa? What are you doing?"

"Stay away from him."

"What? What are you talking about? Stay away from whom?" Yokozawa shook me forcefully before replying.

"Masamune. Stay away from him."

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Yes, why? You wouldn't shove me into an alley without a reasonable explanation, would you?"

"I thought you were smarter than this, but I guess that only applies to literature. Why? Ha! You think you can just waltz right back into his life every time you fuck up? I've sat there watching him be hurt by you countless times, yet you never leave his side. Don't you get it? He doesn't need you screwing up his life even more. He needs to heal, and he won't achieve that with you here. Leave him alone if you know what's best for him. You don't even love him, so why bother staying?"

How could he be asking this of me? Of course I love him. It's the sole reason I stay with him. Sure, I've hurt him, but no one's perfect. I've been given a second chance, and I'm not about to mess it up.

"You're wrong."

"What?"

"You're wrong. I love him. I really do. I may have hurt him in the past, but he's given me a second chance. I'm not messing this up. His recent attempt was by his own means. I had nothing to do with it. He kept all of his feelings bottled up, and when it came time for me to make a decision, he broke. I'm not saying I'm not guilty, but I'm not set on hurting him until he can't take anymore. I'm trying to help him get better. I really do want what's best for him. Right now, he needs me to be by his side. If the time comes when I'm no longer needed, then so be it. For now, I'll do my best to make him heal."

"Whatever. Just know you won't be around for long. I told you I would take him away from you if you hurt him again, and that's just what I intend to do."

Yokozawa is scary when he wants to be. I need to keep a close eye on him. Now that he's made his threat verbal, I won't hesitate to tell Takano-san about the situation. I know who it is that's been stalking me. As for the messages, I still have yet to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please! Next chapter should be up soon. <strong>


	11. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8. I'm starting the next chapter soon, although it might be a bit of a wait. As always, thank you MeikoKuran999 for editing my mental barf. Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"Sorata, come here. No, don't scratch that. Bad girl. Don't jump on the….cupboard. Takano-san, why won't your cat listen to me?"

"Maybe she's just trying to be cute. Come here, Sorata."

The cat, which until now had given me a hard time, happily bounded over to Takano. She listens to him, but not me? I feel so loved. I'm supposed to be good with animals. For all I know, his cat could be the exception. My thoughts were interrupted as I felt my phone vibrate.

_From: Unknown Number_

_Leave him alone. He doesn't need you. You'll only ruin his life._

Again? Why can't this person just leave me alone? The only person I know of right now that believes I should stay away from Takano-san is Yokozawa. He wouldn't go this far, would he? I don't know what to do. Should I keep it to myself and try to deal with it like I have been? It could get worse, but if I let anyone else know about it, it could get really bad. I don't want to put him through more emotional shit. He's having trouble on his own right now.

"Is something the matter?"

"Huh?"

"Ritsu, you seem very spacey lately. Is something wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

"I'm fine. There's nothing wrong."

I saw the skepticism on Takano's face but ignored it, instead opting to occupy myself with work. Today marked the last day of the cycle, and the start of our Christmas vacation. Since the team's been taking group vacations for the past three years, we all decided to go on separate vacations this year. Mino's going to Kyoto to see some relatives, Kisa is spending the holiday with his boyfriend, and so is Hatori. That leaves Takano and me. I was planning on visiting my parents, since I haven't really seen them much.

Mother is getting worried that I may not be eating well or taking care of myself like I'm supposed to. Of course, nothing ever goes as I plan because it turns out Takano booked us a flight to Yūbari, Hokkaidō. It's a small city, so I'm pretty sure it's in the middle of nowhere. I'm not complaining about the location, just the fact that Takano didn't even bother to ask if I wanted to go or not. He assumed I was going. Now, I'll have to wait until we get back or until the next holiday to visit my parents.

"I wish you would trust me more."

"I do trust you. Why would you think I didn't?"

"Ritsu, there's something bothering you, yet you haven't bothered to let me know. I want to help, but you're making it impossible for me to do so. Obviously, I'm going to assume you don't trust me."

"I just don't want to worry you. You have enough on your plate already; I don't want to cause another breakdown. You might not be under tight surveillance, but I'm not going to cut you that much slack. You still have to complete your treatment."

"I don't need treatment. I'm completely fine."

Ugh! When will this idiot realize he's not okay? He's the biggest narcissistic bastard I've ever met. There's no getting through to him. He's even more thick-headed than his damned cat.

"So, attempting suicide is completely normal?"

"No, but what is "normal" anyway?"

"That's not the point."

"Then what is it?"

"You should have come to me if you were that conflicted."

"You wouldn't have listened."

"Yes, I would have."

"No. You would have laughed it off like you always do."

"I would too have listened."

"No, you wouldn't have. I know you well enough to know you would have thought it was another way to try to get into your pants. You always brush the subject off as a joke and never take me seriously."

**Takano P.O.V.**

When will he ever get through that thick head of his how his actions affect me? He's trying to be considerate, but he's letting the past affect his actions. I'm not the most patient of men, but I've always been patient with him. Although, I do tend to lose my patience sometimes, I don't force him. He has been more reserved lately, but I haven't pried too much. I don't want him to feel like he's obliged to tell me everything. Maybe I'm just being too stubborn, but with his stalker it might be time for me to take matters into my own hands.

I might be overreacting, but by the look on Ritsu's face when he read the last message he received (no doubt from his stalker), I say the situation is getting worse. I can go about figuring out who's been after him by telling him I already know, or I can figure it out and deal with the issue without him knowing. I fear he'll freak out either way I go about settling the matter, so I guess I should give him a head's up. There is the slight possibility that he'll feel less stressed if I let him know that I know.

"Ritsu."

"Hmm?"

"I know."

"Know what?"

"About your stalker," the look he gave me was a mixture of fear, relief, and happiness.

"Y-you d-do?"

"Yes, I do."

"H-how long have you known?" He gave me the 'deer in the headlights' look, as I began explaining the letters and packages.

"I want to help you, Ritsu. You've been trying your best to help me recover, so now I want to help you. I love you and would never want to see you hurt," I replied. Don't bring up the past. Please? I don't want to have another discussion of who hurt who back then.

"Really, now?" Oh god. Here it comes, "If you don't want to see me hurt, then why did you hurt me back then? Hmm?"

"Look. I think it's safe to agree to disagree with that topic. We both hurt each other, so let's leave it at that."

"Fine. Whatever."

What's with the teenage attitude? He's a grown man, right?

"So?"

"What?"

"Will you let me help you?"

"Yeah."

"Ritsu?"

"What?"

"Thank you," I leaned in and gave him a kiss, leaving him stunned. I win.

* * *

><p><strong>Takano Masamune does not win. The fangirls win, but shhh! I'll begin the next chapter soon. Review please!<strong>

****I'm also looking for an artist/artists to do covers for my stories. If you're interested PM me with a website (such as deviantart) where I can see your style.****


	12. Chapter 9

**I just realized I hadn't put this up. OOOOPSS!My bad. Sorry It's so late, but please review guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"What do you mean you don't have the manuscript ready? I do not tolerate laziness! I don't care if you have no inspiration, come up with something and soon!" I shouted to an incompetent mangaka, before slamming the phone down, "Onodera!"

"Yes?"

"Come with me. We're going to pick up a manuscript."

"Alright," Onodera followed me out of the office, still clearly uncomfortable about being around so many people.

I took his hand in mine, as we walked to the train station. He seemed to calm down, but not enough to watch where he was going. He tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and almost dragged me down with him. I looked back in time to see him trip and catch him. The small blush that was on his face before flared at the position we were in.

"T-thank y-you, T-Takano-san," he stuttered.

"Be more careful, Ritsu. I don't want you hurting yourself on the job."

"I'll be more careful next time," he got up and clutched his briefcase before continuing to the station. His blush hadn't died down, causing me to chuckle. After all this time, he's shy about being uke. I quickly caught up to him, making him feel a bit more embarrassed, but I couldn't lose him getting to the station.

We got on the train leading to Soka. The train ride wasn't long, and we could have just driven there, but this mangaka was two weeks late with her manuscript. It seems my absence has made them lazy. Mino is probably the only person scarier than I am. The guy has the creepiest smile on his face, and I don't doubt he smiles when making a threat.

**Onodera P.O.V.**

*Yawn* I haven't had much sleep in the past few months. Last night was the only time I ever really got a 'good night's sleep,' and that was only because I stayed with Takano-san. I felt so safe wrapped in his arms, not that I would ever admit it to him. As much as I would like to open up myself more to him, I keep dwelling on the past.

It's time for me to let go of what happened then, I know, but I feel as if it will happen again. The way my mind is working now, I can't trust him like I should. I need to get over my fear of being heartbroken again. I know Takano-san would never hurt me, and I know I can fully trust him. I'm just afraid of being used, but I am more afraid of another misunderstanding.

"Takano-san, where exactly are we going," I asked getting off of the train.

"We're going to Itou-sensei's to pick up her overdue manuscript."

"Isn't Itou-sensei's editor Kisa-san?"

"Yes, but Kisa went to deal with Nakamura-sensei. It seems she's come down with a slight cold and claims she can't work through her miniscule headache."

"Oh," was my simple answer, before realizing we were in front of our destination.

We were standing in front of a small apartment complex on the outskirts of town that looked like it was pretty much in the middle of nowhere. There were barely any other buildings around, except for a couple of small stores and another complex down the road. The place looked pretty sketchy, but some of these mangaka like to live in some form of solitude where only few know who they really are.

Before we could even set foot into the lobby, Itou-sensei barged in in a horribly put together disguise. The fake glasses, large nose, and mustache gag only worked in elementary school. To saw she was surprised to see us there would be an understatement. She would have bolted up the steps, if Takano-san hadn't grabbed her by the arm.

"Nice try, Itou-sensei," Takano said with an icy glare.

"Takano-san! What a…pleasant surprise?"

"Right. Now, if you have time to be goofing off, shouldn't you be working on the manuscript you've failed to turn in the past two weeks?"

"Oh…ummm…about that, you see I had meant to turn it in on time, but the end of the installment wasn't to my liking, so I went back to fix it. Now, I can't seem to fit it into twenty pages, and I don't want to cut it off at a bad part," Itou-sensei seemed to become more and more nervous as she explained her mishap. Takano-san looked as if he was about to pop a vein.

"Umm…Itou-san? Do you mind if I took a look at the ending pages?"

"Sure, Onodera-san. Come up, and I'll show them to you."

We followed her up to her apartment on the third floor, and waited patiently for her to put her groceries away and get her manuscript. Once she handed me the manuscript, I looked it over and found the best place to cut it off. The cut-off made the entire installment twenty-two pages long, but there wasn't a problem due to the maximum being twenty-five pages per installment.

"Thank you so much, Onodera-san. I'll start working on the rest. I only have ten pages left on the next part. I'll see you later," Itou-sensei bade us farewell, and went back to work.

Takano-san and I headed back to work, but had a minor delay with the train being a bit late. As we neared the station, I received a call from an unknown number. Thinking it was someone who had gotten the wrong number, I let it ring. A few seconds after, my phone went off indicating I had a voicemail. I listened to the voicemail, in case it was an important call. What I ended up listening to was far from it.

"_I'll be waiting."_

* * *

><p><strong>So, my chapters will now be put up unbeta-ed. I need a new beta, so if anyone wants to step in and help me out, don't hesitate to shoot me a PM. Please review guys. They're like my crack. XD kidding.<strong>_  
><em>


	13. Chapter 10

**YAY! A new chapter! *hides behind brick wall* I know this is super late, and really short, but I have been busy these past few days/months. I am working on the next chapter as you read, and it will hopefully be up soon. So, without further ado...Chapter 10. *whispers* don't forget to R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"_I'll be waiting."_

This can't be good. I thought it couldn't get any worse, but this is outright preposterous. I've narrowed it down to someone either in the company, or who has connections with the company. I don't want to point any fingers, but the only person I know capable of doing something like this is most likely Yokozawa. If his promise and the incident in the alley aren't proof enough, I'll just have to wait until he does something reckless.

Takano-san won't like me putting myself in danger, but unless we're attached to each other until I find out who is after me, putting myself in danger is the only thing I can think of. I know I should tell him, but I don't want to be babied.

"Takano-san?"

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"  
>I can't tell him, but I should tell him. My god! How hard is it for me to just come out and say it? I mentally slapped myself, building my resolve.<p>

"The p-person who's been threatening me is waiting for me. I think he thinks I'm alone. I don't know what to do." (A/N: He finally asked for help? My little Ricchan is all grown up. *sobs*)

"I have an idea, but you might be in a bit of danger. Trust me. It should work."

I don't know if I really should trust Takano-san. He does seem to have a plan, unless he's making it up now.

**Takano P.O.V**

I honestly do not have a single clue of how to go about this. His stalker is waiting for him, and he thinks Ritsu's alone. The only thing I can think of is hiding and letting Ritsu be confronted before stepping in. Knowing Ritsu, he might botch the plan, or run. I can't let anything go wrong if this is our only chance to stop this.

"Go alone. I'll be farther back to keep an eye on you. I'll step in when I need to."

"O-ok. I think it could work. Although, I wonder why we would be together if not for work."

"A date."

"Huh?"

"We'll go on a date. You're meeting me to go on a date. That'll be our excuse."

Ritsu blushed mad. He still gets embarrassed when I mention going on dates. It's adorable. I wish he'd get over this embarrassment soon. I don't like how people look at him sometimes.

We made our way towards the stations exit and were greeted by an unsuspecting sight. Yokozawa was waiting by the exit. He had the most threatening glare on his face. When he saw Ritsu, his eyes lit up. Good thing he hadn't noticed me, yet. I had just enough time to fall back and not be seen. I was far enough away not to be noticed, but close enough to hear them. Yokozawa approached Ritsu, and that's when my respect for the man went down the drain.

* * *

><p><strong>*Cue dramatic music* *dramatic gasp* What happened?! Wait...I wrote this...I know what happens ^^ But I won't tell. You will have to wait for the next chapter to be uploaded to find out. Before that happens, please review. More reviews=more writing juice=faster updates. <strong>

**And I am still looking for anyone interested in doing cover art for this or any of my other stories, so shoot me a PM and let me know. **


	14. Chapter 11

**Here is Chapter 11! YAY! Now, the next chapter will be the last chapter. (BOOOO!) But, not to worry my dear readers. There will be a sequel. Yes, you read right...A SEQUEL. So, I will let you guys help me decide on a title, so message me, or vote on my profile what the title should be. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Yokozawa, my friend from college, had the nerve to slap Ritsu; in public, no less. I knew he had lingering feelings for me, but this is preposterous. He had promised he wouldn't interfere with our relationship, and now, here he is laying a hand on my beloved Ritsu. I thought he had better morals. I never thought he would stoop to level as low as a psycho ex-girlfriend. He's always seemed level headed, but I could have been wrong: Appearances can be deceiving.

I stormed straight to Yokozawa, not caring about the about the countless stares we were receiving.

"Yokozawa!"

"Masamune," I could hear the evident shock in his voice.

"I thought we had clearly agreed you wouldn't interfere?"

"I-well, I know, but it's not what you think."

"Oh? Really?"

"Yes, but Tsukimoto-sensei told me he had seen Onodera with a girl recently. I thought he was cheating on you."

I turned to gaze at Onodera. Him? With a girl? It couldn't possibly be true.

"Onodera."

"Y-yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Thank goodness he's ok. I would have punched the living daylights out of Yokozawa if he left a bruise. Now, on to the other subject at hand; this mysterious woman Onodera was seen with.

"Onodera."

"*sigh* Yes, I was with a girl recently, but it's not what you think. I was with An-Chan helping her find a gift for my mother. Her birthday is coming up soon, and she asked me to help her find something. It was just an outing between friends."

The thought of Onodera with someone else scares me. His fiancée, or should I say ex-fiancée, scares me even more. She still has her and Onodera's relationship backed up by his mother. I, on the other hand, have nothing. I doubt his parents, as successful and high class as they are, would accept our relationship. He still hasn't told them the real reason why they broke off the engagement.

"Wait, isn't An your fiancée?" Yokozawa asked.

"No, we broke off the engagement. She fell in love with another man."

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. I'll be leaving now. If you need my help with anything, don't hesitate to ask," Yokozawa was about to walk off, when Ritsu stopped him.

"Umm….Yokozawa-san? I just need to ask something"

"What is it?"  
>"By any chance, have you been sending incriminating messages to my cell phone, calling me at home, or sending me packages?" How does he know about the packages, unless the ones I picked up were after he received the first ones.<p>

"Well, I did about three times, but they were only texts. As for the phone calls and packages, along with the other messages, that wasn't me."

**Onodera P.O.V.**

If it wasn't Yokozawa, then who has been harassing me? This situation is getting stranger and stranger. I better figure this out before I start to lose my mind. I just hope things haven't gotten out of control.

* * *

><p><strong>AW! Just one more chapter. Don't forget to vote, or message me with a title for the sequel. I will see you guys next chapter.<strong>


	15. Chapter 12

**Here is the final chapter for Realizations. Yes, I know it's sad, but there is a sequel coming up. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

"T-Takano-san?"

We had just gotten back to the apartment, and, to our surprise, there was yet another package waiting for me. I now know the sender isn't Yokozawa, which makes this package even more frightening. Takano-san has been hiding all of the other packages thinking I hadn't noticed. I did open the first package that was left. It was an empty package, but, judging by the sizes of the packages that came after, they didn't stay empty.

"Bring it in. We might as well open it to see what's going on. I have about twenty other packages addressed to you that you should open."

"I know. I really just want to get this entire thing over with. I'm curious to see who it could be that's been harassing me."

I grabbed the package and made my way into Takano-san's apartment. He was right on my tail. I put the package on the table, and went to make some tea. As much as I want to figure out who's behind all of this, I'm still not ready to face the full reality of it. I wish this were just one big nightmare, and I will wake up from it when I start opening the packages. Alas, life does not work that way, unfortunately.

I grabbed the first package that had come and began ripping the tape off. I opened the flaps of the box to reveal a small, glass heart. It surprised me, but I knew there were bigger things that had been delivered. I went through each and every box, carefully inspecting the contents. Within the boxes were flowers, sculptures, trinkets, and candies. The most horrifying things were the pictures. Some of the pictures were of landscapes, or famous landmarks around the world, but others were of myself. They were all pictures of me alone, and when they were taken with someone else, the other person was cut out.

"Either someone has something against you, or they seem to be infatuated with you."

"T-Takano-san. This is…this is just horrifying! Someone out there seems to want to flatter me with all of these gifts. They have pictures of me. I'm scared."

"Don't worry, Ritsu. They can't hurt you."

"They've probably been following me this entire time. What if they come after you just to get to me?"

"That won't happen, Ritsu. I can take care of myself. Besides, Yokozawa is on our side, and so is An. You don't have to worry. If it makes you feel better, I can talk to Isaka-san about this."

"Thank you, Takano-san. "

"Anything for you, Ritsu. I love you."

"I love you, too, Masamune."

The two shared a passionate kiss unaware of the danger lurking in the shadows, or should I say…bushes. Unbeknownst to the two, the person sending Ritsu the gifts wasn't far off. In fact, they were hiding in the nearby bushes, watching the two through their apartment window…..

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. The 'stalker' will be revealed in the sequel. Maybe not right away, but they will be revealed. And, no, it isn't An-Chan. Review Please and I will see you guys when the sequel comes out.<strong>

**~Ja Ne!~ **


	16. Sequel

**SEQUEL?!**

_Yes, people, there will be a sequel. When will it be up? I don't know. I'm working on finishing one chapter fic, and I have an idea for the first chapter of the sequel. I just don't how to expand on it, yet. I am busy with school yet again, so that will butt into how often I will be able to update. I will try to get it out there as soon as I can, but I can't promise that it will be up before New Year's. Though I will try to update it at least once a month when I do. Now, I shall reveal the title...DUN DUN DUN!_

**Tug-of-War**


End file.
